Monsters University 2
One day, Oozma Kappa, the Terries, Sulley, Mike, Jack & Squishy are causing mischief until they are summoned by Mary, the mother of the Terries (“Rotten to the Core), who orders Oozma Kappa to go to a different school in human world. When Oozma Kappa left, Mary got fired by Dean Hardscrabble for ordering Oozma Kappa to go to human world. When the bus almost fell off a bridge, they went to Houston, Texas where Mary used to live and Oozma Kappa encounters Andy, the owner who raised Mary. Jimmy, the brother of Andy thinks that Terry is Mary, because he recognized his two antlers and Sulley reunites Boo as grown up, especially Riley encounters Jack and thinks that he’s a dog. After Terry parties (“Did I Mention”) with Andy, Oozma Kappa encounters The Cat in the Hat, the member in High School so Sulley had an idea and he said that they should make a game for Cat called the memory game because he does know everything. After the memory game, they went into the gym and the Terries goes to the hallway by themselves and looked at the picture of their mother (“Evil Like Me”) and Oozma Kappa performs at the stage (“I Like To Roar It”). Andy and his mother and brother takes the Terries to their house and Terry thinks that he remembers all the things that Mary did. Andy tells a story about him raising Mary. In the story, Andy encounters Young Mary, but she was shy, then she spoke and Andy wanted raised her as a pet after he tell Molly, the sister of Andy & Jimmy, but suddenly when Young Mary hits the ball at Molly’s head and dies, Andy demands her to leave. Young Mary encounters Monsters University. Young Mary bumped into a Monster Cop and tells him to take her to human world, but Monster Cop refuses to take her there. Until the story ends, the Terries falls asleep and Andy carries them and puts them on his bed. Oozma Kappa encounters the infamous singer monster, Lindsay Shepherd, the girlfriend of the Terries and when the world makes fun of her voice, it causes Lindsay possessing. Mike asks Lindsay to do a spell to send them to pizza planet. The spell works, but accidentally causes Jack and Sulley to switch bodies, because they hugged each other. After Cat arrives, they encounters pizza planet, then Cat found a Pizza Planet Car. So Terry got some money for the Car and then they deserve it now. Jack didn’t mind that if Boo calls him kitty, because he’s'' ''in Sulley’s body so Jack explains Boo that he and Sulley switched bodies because of Lindsay who was so upset that people makes fun of her voice. Boo and Jack are having a picnic (“If Only”). When Jack disappears, Boo tries to find him under the water, but turns out she can’t swim so Jack saves her and they fight. Jack acts like Sulley since he’s in his bodies for saying “Boo, I just wanna tell you that I love you”. But Boo doesn’t know what love feels like. Jack can teach her. Martha berates Terry over being robbed of her son’s childhood by Mary’s curse. When Bill, the father of Boo and Riley and the husband of Jill insults Oozma Kappa, a fight breaks out and Oozma Kappa are ostracized. Squishy sneaks up on Liv & Maddie which causes Maddie’s heart to stop moving (Heart Attack). When Liv drops her makeup, Terry disguise himself as his mom. Liv & Karen buries Maddie in a cemetery and they wished Maddie will be there for them and Liv starts to cry. When people graduate Terry using a disguise, Mary arrives and people find that Terry isn’t the real Mary. Lindsay realize that she cast a spell on Jack & Sulley so she had to stop them. After they fight, Oozma Kappa leaves with Mary, but they were only sitting on their car and Mary apologizes to Oozma Kappa for ordering them to human, but Terry thinks that it was a great idea that Mary ever told them, because, first Oozma Kappa met Andy, second Sulley met Boo when she was 2 years old, third Jack met Riley and thinking that he’s a dog. So they went back, because Squishy had an idea, he’s gonna teach everyone to do the Set it off dance. When Lindsay arrives at human world, she restores Jack & Sulley to their proper bodies, but accidentally switched furs on their backs (changing back to normal later). After, they did the Set it off dance, it was Boo & Riley’s graduation of pet just for Jack & Sulley. Since now, Jack & Sulley are Riley & Boo’s pet, they started to party (“Take it from the Top”). The film ends with Terry’s eyes glowing mischievously and hinting at more adventures to come.